headhuntershorrorhousefandomcom-20200215-history
True Blood: Me and the Devil
"Me and the Devil" is the fifth episode of season four of the supernatural drama series True Blood and the forty-first episode of the series overall. The serise is based on a series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. The episode was directed by Daniel Minahan with a script written by Mark Hudis. It first aired on HBO on Sunday, July 24th, 2011 at 9:00 pm. Cast Starring Guest Starring Co-Starring Notes & Trivia * True Blood was created by Alan Ball. It is based on the "Sookie Stackhouse" series of novels by author Charlaine Harris. * "Me and the Devil" and "TB: Me and the Devil" both serve as shortcuts to this page. * This series based on "The Southern Vampire Mysteries" series of novels written by Charlaine Harris. This episode is based on events presented in the 2004 novel Dead to the World. * This episode is rated TV-MA. It contains strong language and scenes of graphic violence. Viewer discretion is advised. * This episode first aired in the United Kingdom on FX/FX HD on March 4th, 2012. * This episode is included on disc two of the True Blood: The Complete Fourth Season DVD and Blu-ray collections, which was released by HBO Home Video on October 21st, 2012. The episode is also included on the True Blood: The Complete Series DVD and True Blood: The Complete Series/Blu-ray collections. * Associate producer Luis Patiño is credited as Luis M. Patiño in this episode. * Actress Adina Porter is given a "Special Guest Star" credit in this episode. * Actor Daniel Buran is credited as Dan Buran in this episode. * Actor Peter A. Chevako is credited as Peter Chevako in this episode. * The character of Luis Patiño is named after associate producer Luis M. Patiño. * Only Adele Stackhouse's voice is heard in this episode. * This episode first aired on actress Anna Paquin's birthday. Anna was born in 1982. Allusions * The title of this episode is taken from the song "Me and the Devil" by Gil Scott-Heron. It plays during the end-title sequence. * One of the guard's at the Compton residence is playing "Plants vs. Zombies" on his mobile phone. Plants vs. Zombies is a tower defense video game developed and originally published by PopCap Games for Microsoft Windows and OS X. The game involves a homeowner using a variety of different plants to prevent an army of zombies from entering their house and "eating their brains". * The song playing when Tara Thornton calls Naomi is "Here I Come" by the Nashville Session Singers. * The song that is playing when Sookie Stackhouse is asking Holly Cleary about the Wicca coven is "Waitin' on the Sky" by Steve Earle. * The song that is playing when Jason Stackhouse and Hoyt Fortenberry are talking about their experiences in Hotshot is "Meet Me in the Alleyway", also by Steve Earle. Quotes * Bill Compton: Vampires have often found it advantageous to maintain a hidden presence in humanity's most powerful institutions and in the 1600's, that was the Catholic Church and today, as you all know, it's Google and Fox News. .... * Bill Compton: (seeing Pam's veil) Oh, good, the world needs more beekeepers. See also External Links * * * * * * ---- Category:2011 television episodes Category:TV-MA rated films and programs Category:Robert Del Valle Category:Peter A. Chevako